In a semiconductor manufacturing business such as a semiconductor foundry business, manufacturing equipment may be controlled by a host. If other tools or processes, such as fault detection and classification (FDC) tools or advanced process control (APC) systems, are to be connected to the manufacturing equipment, they may be positioned in a critical path between the manufacturing equipment and the host. However, if the tools malfunction or fail, the critical path between the host and the manufacturing equipment may be compromised.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.